Blue Eyed Angel
by Charmed88
Summary: This is a short Fiction. It is the Christmas eve right after Sirius dies. This is from Remus' point of view and it's about what he's thinking. I appreciate all Reviews, so please leave one!


Hey Everyone!! I really appreciate you reading this!! This is my second Harry Potter Short Fiction and I personally like...though I may be a bit baised in my opinion : ) I really hope you like it!! It's a story about what Remus is thinking on christmas eve of the year Sirius dies.  
  
Blue Eyed Angel  
  
Christmas Eve....  
  
I always used to love Christmas but that was when I had someone to share it with.  
  
Remus sighed...it was a sigh of misery and it was weighted down with unshed tears. He heard a faint sound coming from outside. He walked to the window and pulled back the drapes....it was carolers. They were standing in front of the house and he could tell they were singing. He opened the window and the music drifted to his ears...  
  
"Silent Night. Holy Night."  
  
Remus' face fell. He remembered last Christmas...He and Sirius had stood at this very window watching the carolers. That used to be one of Sirius' favorite things to do...he loved the sweet music, the soft melodies that reminded him of his childhood when the Marauders used to gather at James' house for Christmas Eve.  
  
"All is calm. All is bright."  
  
If someone had told him that last Christmas would be the very last one he would spend with Sirius, he wouldn't have believed them. How could Sirius be the one to die first? He was the strong one...he had survived so much. Why did he have to go...Why?  
  
"Round young virgin mother and child."  
  
Remus' eyes welled with tears. They soon overflowed and escaped to slide down his cheeks. He didn't care, he had cried so much lately. Why did you leave me Sirius? I should have been the one to die. It should have been me...a small sob escaped his lips. He bent his head just a little and wiped away a few of the tears.  
  
"Holy infant so tender and mild."  
  
The tears flowed freely now and he didn't make any effort to wipe them away. They seemed to come so easily now. Every little thing brought on a memory of his lover...his sweet Sirius. He had been so full of life, so carefree. That's what Remus had loved most about him. For as long as he could remember, Sirius had been there for him. No matter how down Remus got, Sirius had always been able to make him feel better. But who was going to do that now? How could he ever be happy agian?  
  
"Sleep in heavenly peace....sleep in heavenly peace."  
  
Remus shut the window and let the drapes drop shut. He turned around and looked at the tree through bleary eyes. The tree...last year it had been overflowing with presents. The presents that he and Sirius had bought each other. Now it was empty...he just hadn't had any need to buy presents this year. His vision cleared a little and he realized that there was a single present under the tree. He walked over and picked it up. The gift tag read, "To my beautiful Remmie, love your Blue Eyed angel." Remus looked up in shock...Who could that have been from? Only one person ever knew that he called Sirius his Blue Eyed angel...and that was Sirius. He looked down at the gift and read the tag once more before looking up once agian. When he did a small gasp escaped his lips. Standing there beside the tree he could have sworn he saw Sirius. He rubbed his eyes and looked agian. Sure enough there was Sirius. He was smiling at him in his semi-transparent form. Just before he dissappeared he said, "Merry Christmas my love." Remus' eyes welled up once more and he cried, but this time they were tears of joy. He walked out side and raised his eyes to the heavens.  
  
"Thank you...thank you for letting me see him just one last time." He stood there staring at the stars for a while, soft snow flakes falling and landing gently on his face. It was quite a while before he even realized that he was cold. He turned around to walk inside and as he shut the door he thought...  
  
*Maybe I'm not alone after all.* 


End file.
